It's a Nightmare
by soundless-victory
Summary: It's peaceful, nothing is wrong. Not sure how long it will last, but he can only hope this dream doesn't turn into a nightmare.


It's peaceful.

Mountainous ranges of the purest onyx stone, glistening white gems sitting atop of their giant peaks. Slowly fading, the many different colours creating a collage of an unimaginable texture, dark shades, bright patches, colours unexplainable to the human eye and mind. Ripples moving through the fields, caressing the life standing in its way with the touch of a mother. She wraps her essence around all, sending shivers of joy through her children, each of different background. She is gentle, yet can have the fiercest anger, harming those who are not sheltered. But today she is calm, she is happy, watching her children for the first time in years. Finally they are not blocked, sitting up high on the stones of their prison, looking out without fear. Oranges, yellows, reds, the deepest warm colours ever seen make up the horizon, gracing all with its last heat, with its last light of day. No birds make a sound, all is quiet.

It's peaceful.

Smooth, cold to the touch; the stones suck the heat away from the two sitting on its edge. Legs dangling precariously off the edge, nothing between the soles of their pristine, leathery, honey brown shine, and the ground below. But the entities don't seem to care, they continue to observe, taking it all in as they can. They are pressed together, thigh to thigh, shoulder to shoulder, left hand intertwined with right. Shoulder length locks of chestnut cover the top of obsidian, resting for as long as they can. Swaying in the breeze, twin symbols rest on their backs, showing their desperation and desire for freedom. What from? Their troubles are gone in that moment.

It's peaceful.

Sharp, steely eyes watched the scenery, taking it in while they have the chance. Warmth spread, head nestled in a gentle curve connecting a head to a shoulder, relaxed and content. Usual tensed muscles were loose, creating the perfect pillow for any who wished to use it. Lengths of hair draping over his shorter locks, protecting him from the chill in the air. A glance. A breath leaves him. He watches as the other takes in the scenery, face free of aggression, something he rarely sees. Smooth sun-kissed skin glows in the diminishing light of the sun, already bright eyes take on a golden hough, transforming them in a way he had never seen. A gentle smile caresses the face of the man he sees, sincerity showing through. Moments passed. Slowly, ever so slowly, eyes connect, staring deeply into the others. There are no secrets at that moment. It's beautiful.

It's peaceful.

Passion is seen, taken in as a whole, both seeing the other as if they were strangers. Lean in, slowly. Never breaking the contact of their eyes. Lips connect, sweet, gentle. Neither knows how long it lasts, they don't care. They move as one, perfect chemistry, each feeling the love the other has for them. Closer, closer. He sits in his lap, arms wrapped around his waist, he wraps his arms around his neck. Playing with his chestnut hair, it needs to be cut. He doesn't care. White wisps of condensation flow gently down the river in the sky, creating shadows along the abstract land before them. Lips disconnect, forehead against forehead, neither speak. Words aren't needed.

It's peaceful.

Panic. Heart beating fast against his chest, causing pain to his damaged ribs. Crimson splashed across the field. No colour. Only crimson. A morbid texture of darks and lights, deranged, horrid.

It's a nightmare.

The carcasses of four legged beasts lay, sprawled in unnatural angles. He's on the ground. He can't move. Broken bones, mangled body, still alive. He looks around, he tries to see but he can't. The landscape no longer looks gentle. A battle field corrupts the innocents of nature. He covers his ears. Loud, shrill, full of fear and agony. Humans. No one can escape. A massacre.

It's a nightmare.

The ground shakes, trembles with the weight pressed upon it. Heading towards him. Escape, escape, escape. He can't, he's trapped. There is no wind, the mother has abandoned them, leaving them to their own devices. Pale hands shake. Swords broken, wires and gears tangled and bent, he has no defense. The smell of copper surrounding him, filling his senses with death. Comrades to the left of him, comrades to the right, he can't escape. He can't breath, why can't he breath? Panic wells inside, he searches, but for what? Huge. Towering above him with a deranged smile. Filthy, drool dribbles down its chin. That same tormented colour falls down its face, a morbid sight. He searches franticly. Can't die, can't die. He hasn't spoken what he wishes to. He hasn't confronted his lover yet. Why? Why? Why? He searches franticly. Large, grubby fingers wrap around him painfully. Ribs jarred, pain. He tries to fight, tries to keep up his energy. Fruitless. He's exhausted. Limply hanging. A sound fills his ears. One not of torment and aggression. Wires scrapping against metal, gears shifting, blades meeting flesh. He falls. He's grabbed. It's ungraceful, the landing painful, but he's alive. He looks up. Silver meets turquoise. There is no sun, there is no heat. Suddenly he understands, wounds take away the grace of a fighter. Crimson, face covered, one boot ripped, the other gone along with the leg. Long chestnut hair matted and messy. Heart drops. There isn't any steam.

It's a nightmare.

Exhaustion, he saw it on his face. Neither could fight any more. An aberrant. Grabbed, nothing he could do. Turquoise eyes wide, pain filling them. Heart stops. He watches as his lover is grabbed by the leg and his arms. Ripping. A scream of pure agony. Pale hand reaches out, trying to grab onto him. Trying to save him. "Eren! Stop!" It doesn't. Shirt tares. Skin rips. Blood spills. Life gone. Hope destroyed. He's out of time, he won't ever get the chance to say what he wanted. Eyes once bright, dimmed and extinguished.

It's a nightmare.

"I love you." Mumbled under his breath. Stinging in his eyes. Warm liquid spills over. Can't hold it in. Agony, pain, despair. He can't stop. Thunder behind him. The ground shakes. Closer, closer. Too loud to think anymore. A shadow casts over him. He loses his spirit. Acceptance. Darkness.

A scream filled the room as Levi shot up out of his bed, sweat covering his entire body. Darkness filled his vision, he couldn't see. Shocked and afraid he didn't notice Eren had awoken when he had shot up screaming. Turquoise eyes alight with panic looked at the man beside him, he does the only thing he knows will settle his lover down. Grabbing the obsidian haired man, he pulls him into his chest, cradling him as one would a small child. Tears stain his lightly coloured shirt. Panic fills him, Levi doesn't cry. He felt safe, being held by his strong lover. The protection offered was enough to calm him down slightly. His sobs wracked his body, he feared closing his eyes, the nightmare was far more vivid than usual. The shaking didn't stop, he couldn't help it. It wasn't the fact that Eren died in his head that terrified him, what terrified him was the knowledge of one fact; it could become his reality. In a world like theirs anything was possible, being a scout, they faced death everyday. After a few minutes of trying to calm down he felt himself be lifted up, pulled right onto his lovers lap and surrounded by the warmth that was offered. No words were spoken, Eren knew better than that. Levi was a quiet person by nature, but he also knew when he needed to speak up. If Levi wanted to talk Eren would be all ears. But Levi didn't talk, he just pressed his head against Eren's right pectoral, listening for the strong, steady rhythm he knew he would find. He needed to hear it, to know it was just a dream. Small vibrations hit his face, calming the man down greatly. He sighed out, thoroughly exhausted. Ever so slowly Eren tilted back, keeping his hold on Levi, and rested back against the mattress. Before Levi fell asleep he looked to Eren's left hand, seeing the band that matched his own, he gave a small smile. Eren watched him, knowing what it was that terrified his husband without the man actually saying anything. And so Levi fell asleep, free from the demon's that haunted him. He slept in a protective barrier given by his lover. And then, he woke up.


End file.
